


Spirit Week

by KatieNoctem



Series: Kore's Adventures in Devildom [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Day At The Beach, Gen, Kore is a giant child sometimes, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sea Monsters, Spirit Week, Swearing, Threats of Violence, Tsunderes, vague mentions of affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieNoctem/pseuds/KatieNoctem
Summary: I've been cooking this up since the whole "Spirit Week" chat in game.A week full of fancy dress and adventures, and pure self indulgence.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kore's Adventures in Devildom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806544
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only on Lesson 5 of the game, so apologies if there's any poor characterisation - the pop quiz events have distracted me.  
> Kore is my Katie, honestly this is pure self indulgent waffle, but I hope you enjoy regardless.

Kore heard a ping, reaching over from where she was writing up the last of her homework to check her D.D.D. A message from the RAD Newspaper club flashed up and she scrolled through it with a frown. Spirit Week? She was sure she’d heard the term somewhere, maybe a show or something, but she had no real clue what it meant. It only took a few seconds for the device to ping again, a message from the group chat this time.  
**Mammon: We’re having a Wedding Day  
** She blinked a couple of times, confused, before realising he must mean the RAD message. Grinning to herself she opened the chat, noticing the three little dots at the bottom. Oh, this would be good. Half of them had the RAD Newspaper muted.  
Satan was the first to respond, evidently confused. The rest follow suit, congratulating Mammon on his ‘upcoming wedding’. Kore couldn’t help but laugh, even if they knew full well what Mammon had been referring to, none of them could miss an opportunity to wind up the second eldest brother it seemed. 

Mammon lifted his head from scowling at his brothers through the D.D.D at the sound of soft giggling from the adjacent room. His face softened as he stared up at the wall for a second, before glancing back down to see what else had been said.  
**Kore: What’s Spirit Week?  
** “A pain in the ass.” He grumbled, watching Satan fill her in on the details.   
The conversation quickly moved onto the themes, honestly he thought the themes were crap. Pajama day might work for Beel, but he’d actually have to put clothes on. And he really hoped Asmo planned on putting on some clothes. Though it would be nice for someone else to be on the receiving end of Lucifer’s ire for a while.  
**Mammon: Only Beach Day on Friday is a good one.  
** He pushed down any thoughts of Kore in swimwear, it was just ‘cause he could use the excuse to go hang out on the beach after school. An idea that was quickly shot down by his brothers. How on earth had he forgotten about the serpent incident? Stupid Levi.  
**Asmo: Do you have a pet Kore?  
** He heard the wicked giggling before he saw the dots that meant she was typing a response. Whatever this was it was going to be bad, he just knew it.  
“I can hear your evil cackling from here!” He yelled, hoping she’d hear through the wall.  
There was silence for a second, then “I don’t cackle!”  
He grinned, glad no one could see him, before glancing back down at his screen.  
**Kore: Yep. Mammon.  
** She was laughing on the other side of the wall, as his face flushed a deep red, fingers flying over the screen.  
“OI!”  
“I mean it with love.” He could hear the smile in her voice and he flushed even deeper, really glad now he was alone. “You’d enjoy it anyway.”  
He bit his lip to keep the sound that threatened to rise in his throat at bay, typing quickly to distract himself. She didn’t really mean it like that anyway, he told himself, she was always so open with affection, this… he… there was nothing special there.  
**Mammon: Now listen here! You’d better stop making me the butt of your jokes! Seriously!  
** **Mammon: I do bite, ya know!  
** **Mammon sent a sticker.**

Kore read the message, face flushing slightly red as she grinned.  _ I might like that.. _ . She sat back, watching the rest of the messages scroll past, homework forgotten on the table. Seemed like, as much as the boys thought Spirit Week was a pain in the ass, it was going to be fun. She finished the last question of her homework and glanced back at the phone. Mammon had finished complaining and everything had gone quiet again. Smiling softly to herself she opened a private chat with the Second eldest brother.  
**Kore: You know I only tease because I care.  
** **Kore: Still in your room?  
** She tried not to wait anxiously for the response, watching those three little dots dance at the bottom of her screen.  
**Mammon: That’s ‘cause I’m The Great Mammon, you couldn’t actually be mean to me. You’d be too scared. I’m benevolent enough to let you get away with it is all, you should be grateful.  
** **Mammon: And yeah, still here.  
** Kore giggled, shaking her head with an affectionate roll of her eyes. He was an idiot, but he cared too, she thought, in his own way.   
**Kore: Great, I’m coming over.**

Reading the message Mammon glanced around his room, quickly shoving a few magazines under his bed before she could get there. He’d just finished when he heard the knock at his door. She was quick.  
“Ya don’t have to knock y’know.” He called over his shoulder, flopping down on the bed with his D.D.D in hand.  
He watched as he opened his door, flashing him a grin so bright and warm it was almost blinding.   
“It’s called being polite.” She laughed, softly closing the door behind her as she padded across the room towards him.   
“Tch.” Mammon scoffed, but he patted the space on the bed next to him, shifting over to give her a bit more room.  
He was rewarded with a soft smile that made his cheeks flush as she settled next to him on the bed, resting her head against his chest. He was glad she couldn’t see the flush that now reached his ears.  
“So we’re really doing Spirit Week huh?” She asked, chuckling when she only received grumbling in response. “I’m 100% coming to the beach with you on Friday, just so you know. I want to see this monster! We can bring Levi too.”  
“I didn’t agree to that!”   
“It’s his pet. He can keep it from eating us right?” She tilted her head up, looking at him with wide, hopeful eyes. “It’s been forever since I went to the beach.”  
Mammon sighed. “Sure. But if that thing tries to eat you I’m not saving ya… And I’m only letting you come because I’m feeling generous today, it’s  _ not  _ because I like you. Got that?”


	2. Monday - Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone is dressed for a wedding and drama ensues.

Sunday night found Kore, Mammon. Levi and Beel all curled up on Kore’s bed watching the latest episode of a show Levi had recommended to them. They didn’t quite fit, Kore was sandwiched between Mammon and Beel - though with Mammon’s insistent tugging at her she was almost on top of him - while Levi pressed up against her legs. It had taken some convincing to get him out his room and here in the first place, and now she felt bad he seemed almost separated from them.  
“You can come up here if you want Levi?” She shifted slightly, making a vague gesture towards her torso that made Mammon frown, even if Levi didn’t bother to turn his head away from his D.D.D to look.  
“Why would I want to get closer to a normie like you?”  
Kore laughed, reaching forwards to gently ruffle his hair, momentarily exposing the reddened tips of his ears. “It’s a good thing you’re cute, you grump.”  
She didn’t need to see his face to know he’d be bright red by now, fingers flying across the screen as he muttered something about ‘normies’ and ‘waifu’ under his breath. She relaxed back against Mammon, still smiling softly.   
“So… you guys all prepared for Spirit Week? What’s the plan?”  
Mammon groaned. “It’s a pain in the ass, I’m not doing it.”  
Beel swallowed and shook his head. “You know Lucifer won’t let you get away with that.”  
“... crap.”  
Kore laughed, shaking her head. “Besides that, you can’t let Asmo out-do you with his dress!” She glanced over to him, watching his cheeks flush just a little. “I think you’d look dashing in a tuxedo.”  
She hadn’t said it just to get a rise out of him, but he looked so pretty with his face flushed like that it was hard to resist. Still, she thought, he really would look dashing in a tux.  
“Yeah, well… maybe I’ll do it. Only ‘cause Lucifer would be mad at me, nothing to do with what you just said. Of course I’d look great in a tuxedo, I look great in everything. I’m the Great Mammon.” He paused. “What’re you looking at me like that for?”  
Kore shook her head, “No reason. What about you Beel?”  
He shrugged, chewing a mouthful of popcorn for a second before swallowing. “Guess I’m wearing the same as everyone else.”  
“Awh, not joining me and Asmo in our dresses?” She pouted a little, eyes sparkling with mischief.  
“He’s really going for a dress?” Levi looked up from his phone with a frown.  
“Of course he is, that idiot will do anything for attention.” Mammon grumbled from somewhere behind Kore’s head, shifting slightly. “You’re wearing one too Kore?”  
“Asmo insisted.” She frowned a little. “I hope it’s not too ridiculous.”  
The boys fell suspiciously silent and she sighed, shaking her head.  
“I’m clearly the smart one doing lessons online, I don’t have to do any of this.”  
“I think you should anyway Levi, school spirit and all that. You can join the spirit of suffering with the rest of us.” Kore bumped him lightly with her knee. “At least we’ll look good doing it?”

Kore was roused from her sleep by the sound of hammering on her door. Groaning she rolled over to check her D.D.D. Well, she hadn’t overslept despite what turned out to be quite a late night, in fact it was still 30 minutes until her alarm… what in all hells was happening? Couldn’t be an emergency, no one else sounded like they were awake. Maybe Lucifer? What had she done to get in trouble this time? Grumbling she hauled herself out of bed, tugging down the oversized tee shirt she’d stolen from Beel, and opened the door.  
“Lord Diavolo you look awful!”  
“Why thank you Asmodeus, how nice to see you too.” She stopped just short of shutting the door in his face, settling for a tired glare instead. “Why are you here?”  
Asmo grinned brightly, holding up a large black bag. “It’s Monday! We have a Wedding to prepare for!”  
“It’s barely Monday, why so early?” Kore grumbled in response, stepping back to let him into her room.  
“I have to get your makeup and hair done too!”  
“I can do my own makeup, it’s not that hard. I was happy to just steal a suit from someone you know?”  
“I cannot be the only one in this house in a dress, besides, it would be a crime to let a pretty girl like you go without a wedding dress today!”   
“Flattery won’t get you anywhere Asmo.” She flopped down on the bed, staring at the black bag. “Go ahead, do your worst.”  
Grinning from ear to ear Asmodeus descended on her, makeup brushes in hand.

It felt like it took forever. 

Kore was pretty certain it didn’t take her this long to sort her makeup in the morning. Granted, her makeup was more basic than this, because sleep was very important, but still. She stared at herself in the mirror, at least it was more her style than the stuff she saw in wedding pictures in the human realm. He’d done a good job with her hair too, an elegant updo in contrast to her usual simple style.   
“That’s… pretty good actually, thank you Asmo.” She smiled softly, turning her face this way and that.  
“Wait until you see the dress!”  
She turned to see him holding an elegant black dress, a beautiful gold pattern that looked almost like flames framing the bottom edge. Eyes wide she took it from him, studying the intricate details carefully, from the low back to the sheer sleeves.  
“That’s… wow.” She looked back up at him. “Is it really okay for me to wear this?”  
“Of course! You should see mine!” He held up an even more extravagant black dress, though this time the details were pink and included the symbol for lust… in sequins.  
Kore giggled. “Very you.”   
_ So, wedding dresses in Devildom look like they’re generally black. Good to know. Much more my style than white wedding dresses I guess, though it would have been nice to wear one just once in my life…  
_ “Hey” a pair of fingers snapped in front of her face “are you going to put that on or not?”   
“Oh yeah, sorry.” Her face flamed slightly. “Are you going to just stand there?”  
“You expect me to leave and miss out on this show? Besides, you’ll need help doing it up.”  
Kore narrowed her eyes. “At least turn around.”  
With a huff and a series of muttered complaints Asmodeus turned his back to her, leaving her to change in peace. The dress was surprisingly easy to put on, though he had been right about her needing a hand, she couldn’t quite get the zip at the back all the way up.   
“Erm, zip help?” With a grin Asmo spun around, though his idea of zipping her up involved way more caressing her back than strictly necessary. “I said zip, not feel me up.”  
“Couldn’t resist.”  
Just as she opened her mouth to say something the door flew open.  
“Yo, Kore what’s the…” Mammon froze half way though his sentence, staring at her.  
_ Oh no, he looks good.  _ Kore’s eyes trailed over the half open shirt and tie that he hadn’t even attempted to do up before glancing back up to his wide eyes and half open mouth.  _ Oh hells. Wait, why has he gone quiet? This can’t be good.  
_ “Oh… does it really look that bad? I’ll just…”  
She whirled to head to the bathroom and change, but a firm hand around her wrist stopped her. Expected Asmo she turned ready to snap at him, but instead her eyes met tanned skin and blue eyes that were a bit too close.  
“You look good… uh, for a human.” Suddenly he released her wrist as if he’d been burned, blushing furiously at her wide eyes and broad grin.  
“Thank you!” She reached up to touch her hair. “I do kinda like this tiara, I might have to keep it.”  
“Yeah, well, don’t get any ideas. C’mon, we’ll be late if you don’t hurry up.”  
She glanced at her D.D.D and winced,  _ hells Asmo, this took forever. _ “Please let me get coffee first.”

The day had mostly been uneventful, outside of the initial surprise from all of the Demons gathered in the breakfast room at her appearance and Kore’s flush and excited gushing about how good they all looked (much to Mammon’s poorly hidden irritation). Once they’d reached the school and were surrounded by other students all wearing fancy wedding attire she felt much less awkward and actually started to enjoy it, complimenting several students on how nice they looked, to mixed reactions. Even Solomon and Simeon had got in on the act, though Simeon didn’t look quite so different in his priest outfit as most of the rest of the student body. She managed to sit next to one of the brothers in almost all her classes, usually Mammon, though occasionally Beel or, since he seemed to be feeling generous today and offered to help her in one class - Satan. It was only her very last class of the day where she sat alone, and the only one that seemed to drag. Solomon had sat in front of her, and occasionally turned to give her a pointer when she grumbled particularly loudly about being stuck, but it just wasn’t the same. And for some reason she was sure she could feel eyes burning into her the whole lesson. Finally the bell rang and she was free, though part of her didn’t really want to have to take this stunning dress off, she stood and stretched, letting a soft groan slip past her lips as she felt her back cracking.  
“Need me to walk you back home?”  
She looked over at Solomon and smiled. “Thanks for the offer, but Mammon and Beel said they’d be waiting for me in the courtyard. I should be okay getting there.” She glanced towards the door and smiled. “Besides, I think Asmo is after your attention.”  
Solomon turned and laughed. “The girls in the school really didn’t stand a chance did they?”  
“Not at all, Drama Queen.” Kore grinned. “I’ll see you tomorrow!”  
With a wave Solomon headed out, leaving Kore to collect the last of her things and head towards the courtyard.  
She was almost there when she heard voices behind her. Cruel, angry sounding voices.  
“Hey you, human!”  
Kore stopped, turning to look at the owner of the vicious sounding voice. A demon was stood there, one hand on her hip as she fixed her with a vicious glare. A few of what Kore guessed must be her friends were gathered around her in a way that reminded her for a fleeting moment of a pack of hungry hyenas.   
“What do you think you’re doing?”  
Kore blinked. “Um, going to the courtyard to meet my friends?”  
That just seemed to make the demon more angry. “I meant with Mammon. Putting your filthy human hands all over him, he’s going to me  _ mine _ you know. I don’t want you getting your  _ filth _ all over him. You’re disgusting.”  
Kore frowned, fighting down the painful sting that made its presence known in her chest. “He’s just protecting me, it’s his job.”  
“Yeah right! I’ve seen you, pawing all over him as if you think someone like him could ever be interested in you! You’re trying to soil him with your disgusting human body.” Whoever this woman was she was furious now, barely contained rage boiling under the surface as she lunged at Kore. “You can’t have him!”  
‘ _ Run or die. Run or die. _ ’ The words echoed in Kore’s head as she spun on her heel and tried to dash away, faster than even she would ever have been able to give herself credit for. The demon’s claws caught in her dress as she tried to flee, ripping the gorgeous material and sending Kore sprawling on the floor as the force of it tugged her feet from under her. ‘ _ Well, I guess if I’m going to die this is a pretty nice outfit to die in. I really wanted to see the beach though. _ ’  
“What in hell are you doin’ Sitri?!”  
Kore blinked, ‘ _ well, not dead _ ’. She looked up to find Mammon stood in front of her, almost like he was guarding her. The demon who had looked so ready to kill her was now pouting and fluttering her eyelashes in his direction.  
“Oh c’mon Mammon, come hang out with us. We’ll have a much better time than you would with that human.” She reached out to touch his chest but in a flash he’d wrapped a hand around her wrist stopping her.  
“You can’t go tryin’ to kill the human. And I’m not coming with you.”  
“I wouldn’t kill her, I was only going to hurt her a little.”  
Kore flinched, trying to shift back across the grass, but her body felt like it was made of ice.  
“You’re not gonna hurt her either. If you try again you’ve got me to answer to. And Lucifer.”  
The demon, Sitri, blanched at the mention of Lucifer’s name. She threw one more furious look back at Kore before gathering her pack at heading away. Kore couldn’t look away from them, though Mammon blocked a lot of her view. She was so fixed on watching them leave that she let out a yelp of surprise when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her to her feet.  
“It’s me, Kore.” Beels voice was soft in her ear and she relaxed a little, letting him support her as the tension started to leave her limbs.  
Mammon turned to frown at her, giving her a look she couldn’t stand to look back at. Not after what that woman had said. It almost looked like he really cared. Her downcast eyes caught sight of the rip in her dress and she choked back a sob.  
“Oh… my dress.”  
Strong hands caught her shoulders. “What’re you on about? You could’ve died and you’re worried about a dress? Stupid human.” There was real worry in his voice and it stung. “You’re just lucky Lucifer told me ta protect you or you’d be dead.”  
She looked up, blinking back a few tears. “Thank you.”  
“Yeah well, it’s my job. It’s not like I like ya or anything.” He was blushing, but he paused at the hurt that flashed across her face. Usually she played his comments off with a laugh or an affectionate smile, but this time what they’d said must have really hit her. Trying to hide both his blush and her tears he pulled her tight into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. “They’re just jealous hags ‘cause you looked better than them is all. You should ignore ‘em.”  
She sniffled, pushing her face harder into his chest as he gingerly pet the top of her head. Not sure what else to do Beel joined them, enveloping her back in his warmth.

Across the courtyard Asmo sighed, leaning his head against Solomon’s shoulder with a pout.  
“And that’s why they hate her, it’s almost enough to make a man jealous.”  
Solomon chuckled, bumping his shoulder slightly. “Well at least I’m glad she’s okay.”  
“Hmm. Those bitches ripped my dress.” Asmo, clearly not paying attention, scanned the courtyard for the retreating demons. “I think I should go have a chat with them.”


	3. Tuesday: Hawaiian Theme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are garish shirts and Diavolo really tried

Hawaiian theme, Kore decided staring down at the obnoxiously patterned shirt on her bed, was her second least favourite theme. Thought it was still better than the upcoming Pink Insanity theme on Thursday, by miles. Throwing her hair up into a loose ponytail she pulled on the shirt over her usual dark clothes. There were little pineapples everywhere, it was kinda cute all things considered. With one last check in the mirror she headed downstairs to breakfast, lad to find she wasn’t the last one there. She was greeted by two surprised faces, and one frowning Mammon.  
“Yeah, I know, I look ridiculous.” She laughed, taking a seat. “But so will half the rest of the student body.”  
“I thought you were supposed to wear that skirt thing?”  
Her eyes flicked to Mammon and she smirked, sometimes he made it way too easy. “Disappointed?”  
He flushed a brilliant shade of red and looked away. “No. Why would I be? Just think you’re gonna make an idiot of yourself when you’re the only one not dressed properly.”  
Kore laughed. “I think I’m fine. Besides, it wouldn’t be right for me to wear a hula outfit.”  
“Hmm? Why not?” Lucifer was leant forwards slightly, frowning.  
“It’s… hmm.” She paused, trying to think how best to explain the concept of cultural appropriation to a group of demons. “It’s a human thing, some of us think it’s inappropriate to use something important to a culture as a costume.”  
“Yet I’ve heard you still dress as demons and angels?” Lucifer’s frown deepened and Kore found herself blushing, she _had_ dressed as a demon last Halloween.  
“Well, I won’t be now I know better!” She shrugged. “The human realm mostly thinks you’re… fictional? We’re kinda dumb like that I guess.”  
Lucifer laughed and shook his head. “Of course. Though, I wonder if the angels know about that. The chihuahua’s reaction would be amusing.”  
Offering him a bashful smile she returned back to her breakfast, shooting another sideways glance at Mammon, in his own garish yellow hawaiian shirt.  
“Still think you look stupid like that.”  
Oh, well that was a challenge if she ever heard one. Quick as a flash she reached out and grabbed his sunglasses, settling them carefully on top of her head with a broad grin.   
“Better?”  
“Oi! Give ‘em back!”   
She leaned back, just a hair out of reach of his grasping hands. As he looked ready to pounce on her to retrieve his sunglasses Lucifer cleared his throat pointedly.  
“Mammon.”   
The second eldest froze, glancing over to where Lucifer sat frowning at them.   
“Both of you, at least wait until breakfast is over.”  
Kore nodded, swallowing down the smile as she handed the sunglasses back to Mammon and went back to eating, hoping to get her portion finished before Beel arrived and gave her those puppy eyes.

The rest of breakfast went by without much trouble. Beel stole half her breakfast, as was expected, Asmo was late and looking more extra than the day before, and Levi only made a flying visit to grab some food before returning to his room, though Kore was glad to see her appearance got a small laugh out of him. All too soon it was time to head to school. Just as they were stepping out of the door Mammon grabbed Kore’s wrist, tugging her back from the other brothers. She stopped, arching an eyebrow at him with a small frown. Refusing to look her in the face he took his glasses off and shoved them on her head.  
“There.”  
She reached up to touch them, gently readjusting them on top of her head. “Thank you.”  
“Yeah, I’m just feelin’ generous is all. You can owe me later.”  
She laughed in response, shaking her head. “Of course. Thank you Mammon, you’re sweet.”  
“Shurrup.”  
Grinning and blushing furiously in turn the two headed for the Academy.

The day passed with none of the drama of the previous day, Kore had bumped into one of the women from the other day but she’d shied away from her, almost scared. She muttered some apology about the dress as she darted away, leaving Kore frowning in the corridor.  
“What in the hell…?” She muttered, watching the disappearing form. “Sorry about the dress? Oh lords above, Asmo.”  
Sighing and shaking her head she headed for lunch. Finding the menu included a few almost tropical options, including drinks in pineapples and as the human delicacy of the day “hawaiian pizza”.   
Kore laughed. “Oh Diavolo, you tried.” Of course she ordered it, and a delicious fruity drink in a pineapple of course, swiftly grabbing her meal and heading to the table where Beel and Mammon were sat, Solomon and Asmo joining them shortly after.  
“That is… a shirt.” Solomon laughed.  
Kore grinned, sticking her tongue out. “It’s as authentically Hawaiian as the pizza.”+  
Beel, who had ordered something undoubtedly much more familiar, started eyeing her pizza hungrily. Rolling her eyes affectionately she handed him half. A whole pizza was always going to be too much for her. She passed a slice to Mammon as well, before he started pouting.  
“Are those… pineapples?” Asmodeus asked, voice filled with doubt.   
“On the pizza or holding my drink? Because the answer is yes.”  
“How… unusual.”  
Kore shrugged, taking a bite from her slice with a pleased hum.   
“It’s good.” Beel added, already having finished his half.  
“It’s not awful.”  
Swallowing Kore laughed. “And we have a consensus, the pizza is good. All this tropicana is making me excited for Friday.”  
“That’s cause Beach theme is the best theme.” Mammon elbowed her lightly.   
“I still think tomorrow is the best, no effort.”  
“As long as you’re all wearing pants.”  
“But where’s the fun in that?” Asmo whined. “ _Everyone_ knows I sleep au naturale.”  
Both Kore and Solomon levelled looks of exasperation at him. “Not _everyone_ wan=ts to see that.”  
“Oh, don’t worry your pretty heads, I have the cutest outfit planned.”  
Before they knew it the bell had rung and it was time to head back to class, all things considered and ridiculous attire aside, it was a pretty good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may take longer to finish than I planned, my laptop is dying (he is old, and I did accidentally spill a drink on him years ago), and I'm not sure I can access AO3 on my work one. But I'll do my best to get everything posted before June is over.


	4. Wednesday: Pajamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't like an excuse to wear pajamas all day?

**Kore: Please promise me you’re not actually going to RAD in what you sleep in  
** Mammon groaned, rolling over to check his messages. Without even realising he smiled.  
**Mammon: You know there’s plenty of people who’d pay to see me like that right?  
** **Mammon: Jealous?  
** **Kore: Just don’t fancy being blinded when I have school work to do  
** **Kore sent a sticker  
** He frowned a little at the demon face sticking its tongue out. It sounded like she was making fun of him, but somehow it didn’t seem as cruel as the usual jabs from his brothers. Then again, she never was cruel when she mocked him. It was always done with a smile and a laugh, like some kind of joke he was in on rather than a sharp barb aimed at him.  
**Mammon: I’m not doin’ it ‘cause you asked, just ‘cause Lucifer already told me to. Understood.  
** **Kore: Suuure.  
** Unable to get back to sleep now the message had woken him he rolled out of bed and started searching around for something to wear he could call pajamas. 

A little while later Kore was disturbed from staring at the two outfits she’d bought the previous week by a knock on her door.  
“Yo, what’s taking ya so long?”  
The door opened and she turned, nearly dropping the top she was holding at the sight of him stood there in nothing but a pair of what she figured had to be pajama pants. Her face flushed and she span back around to look at the two nightwear sets again.  
“I thought you said you were wearing clothes today!”  
“What? These are clothes.”  
“For Chr… Hell’s sake. Put a shirt on man.” She tugged open a drawer and threw an oversized tee shirt at him. “My eyes can’t cope with such horrors so early.”  
“Hey! I didn’t come here to be the butt of your jokes!”  
“Then help me pick one, I refuse to ask Asmo for help.”  
Mammon, having thankfully put on the shirt, moved to her side and frowned. “That’s not what you wear to sleep in…”  
“If you don’t think me turning up in one of you guys’ tee shirts and my underwear is going to cause a scene you’re actually insane.” She chuckled and shook her head. “I had quite enough excitement for one week fending off your overly vicious fanclub, let’s not make it worse.”  
Mammon frowned, something in him was a little disappointed but he shoved that feeling down and locked it away, staring hard at the two outfit choices.  
“That one.” He pointed at the teal and black set.  
She nodded, picking it up and heading to the bathroom. “Good choice Batman, one sec.”  
When she returned she was wrapped in the warm looking black dressing gown, the teal of the nightdress just peeking out from the top. She left her hair in the messy bun, makeup already applied before he got there. She grinned, grabbing a monstrous looking plush from the bed and nodding at him.  
“I should go to school like this every day, lunchtime naps will be so much easier!”  
“You’re weird.” Mammon shrugged and headed down towards breakfast, Kore following behind with a happy grin.

“Why are you wearing that?” Beel looked a little confused, sat shovelling food into his mouth in his actual pajamas.  
“It’s pajama day?”  
“But that’s not what you sleep in?”  
Kore sighed. “I already explained to… ah, hells. I just don’t want a repeat of Monday.”   
She shrugged, taking her seat and grabbing an omelette, not noticing Lucifer’s sudden interest in the conversation until too late.  
“There was an incident and you didn’t inform me?” His tone was sharp and Kore flinched.  
“I just… ripped my dress. I didn’t think you needed to worry about my sartorial mishaps.”  
“Hmm.”  
Well, that was the one of most unconvinced ‘hmm’s she’d ever heard. Refusing to meet his eyes in case he somehow spotted the truth there, Kore focused on eating breakfast and drinking coffee. Really she was just grateful her sarcasm had slipped past him without any ire, which either meant he was in a really good mood today or actually concerned and she wasn’t sure which she wanted more.

‘ _ Another day of bare minimum incidents, good _ ’ she thought as she packed up the last of her things and made her way out of class. There were some really interesting takes on the concept of pajamas, but no incidents, and really, given how good looking most demons were, Kore couldn’t really find it in herself to complain about it. Finally the day ended and she made her way back to the House of Lamentation with Mammon and Beel.  
“I’m exhausted.” She grumbled. “I need to sleep for a week.”  
Mammon frowned at her. “But…”  
“No buts, I need to unwind from all that stats work. And I never got that lunchtime nap.”   
She flopped down on the sofa, curling around the plush in her arms. Beel had already vanished to the kitchen, and Mammon just stood there, glancing back and forth between the sofa and the door trying to decide what to do. With a grumble he settled onto the sofa with her, muttering something about needing to watch her.  
“Y’know you don’t need to watch me in here, m’fine in the house.”  
“Anyone could walk in an’ do anything to ya!” He grumbled half-heartedly, stretching out his legs.  
“No. They couldn’t.” She yawned, shifting slightly to rest her head against his thigh. “But you can stay here if you like, you’re kinda comfy.”  
She didn’t need to look up to know he was blushing, muttering something under his breath as he brought a hand to rest on her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I don't have as much inspiration for some themes, I have the pink one written and will try to get that up tomorrow as it's also short. Beach is half done and hopefully a bit better.


	5. Thursday: Pink Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kore, not a fan of pink.

“Urgh, this is the worst. I don’t  _ do _ pink.”  
“You look so cute though.”  
Kore glared at Asmo, if looks could kill… She turned back to the mirror, scowling and tugging at the garish pink dress. At least it wasn’t frilly.  
“Does my hair not count? I’m pretty sure it could count.” She tugged at the pink strands of her fringe.  
“You haven’t even dyed the whole thing!”  
“No, I  _ like _ this orange. I’m not changing my whole hair for one day of dress up.” She pouted, tugging at the dress again.  
“You really hate it?”  
Oh hells, he actually sounded hurt. “It’s just… not my thing. What about black with pink on it? I’ll see if Solomon can do something about my hair, he must know some kind of spell. Or a wig?”  
Still pouting, Asmo rifled through this wardrobe until he found something suitable, still more pink than black and very much a late night party dress, but it would have to do. Kore smiled gratefully at him.  
“Thank you, you’re a star.” She took the dress and quickly changed into it before taking a seat at Asmodeus’ vanity, gesturing for him to go ahead.  
She sat quietly, letting him apply makeup to her. It was quite calming, all things considered. Once he’d finished the very pink makeup, he moved onto her hair and she typed out a quick message on her D.D.D.  
**Kore: Solomon, you know how you like me lots?  
** **Kore: You don’t happen to have any spells that would make my hair pink?  
** **Solomon: …  
** **Solomon: I fear you’ve been misled. Also, the spell is called hair dye, I believe you’re familiar?  
** **Kore: Don’t be like that, it’s only for today.  
** **Solomon: Ah, yes. Pink. Fine, if you can find me before classes start I’ll see what I can do.  
** **Kore: Thank you! I’ll tell Asmo how wonderful you are for you.  
** “I take it from that grin the Sorcerer agreed to help?”  
“He’s cool really.” She shrugged. “Thank you for all this.”  
“My pleasure.” He turned and started picking through clothes for his own outfit. “Staying for the slow?”  
Her cheeks taking on a bright pink flush of their own Kore shook her head and darted from the room leaving Asmodeus laughing behind her.

“I take it that’s one of Asmodeus’?” Even Lucifer couldn’t hide the amusement in his eyes, or the small smile at the corner of his lips.  
“How could you tell?” She huffed, tugging at the hemline again.  
“You know I have a…”  
“Don’t even finish that sentence ya gross Otaku!”  
A bread roll flew down the table, neatly dodged by Levi while Kore stood half in shock and half trying to hide the flaming blush on her cheeks. Shaking herself out of it she took the empty seat next to Mammon, fingers still playing with the hem of her dress.  
“You don’t look completely terrible, just so ya know.” He mumbled. “You do look really weird though.”  
“Gosh Mammon, you say the sweetest things!” She grinned, nudging him lightly with an elbow as he blushed.  
“Still think you’d look better in one of my…”  
“Levi!”  
This time multiple rolls flew at him from more than one direction, meanwhile Kore, noticing his blush and happy to have a distraction grinned mischievously in his direction.  
“Only in black.”  
Levi choked, Mammon flinched so hard he nearly managed to stab her with a fork and several other eyes turned to stare at her. Only Beel was oblivious, happily munching away at breakfast.  
“Never say that again.”   
Kore glanced sideways to see Mammon bright red and scowling. She frowned a little, murmuring a quiet sorry and bumping him gently with her knee. “That’s a really impressive shade of red though.” She muttered, trying to cheer him up. “I think Levi might spontaneously combust in a second.”  
“So quiet, stunned into silence by my beauty?”

Saved by Asmodeus. And hells, what an extra ensemble.

“Well.. at least two of us made an effort.” He looked sadly at the scarce bits of pink dotted around the table, Mammon’s shirt, Beel’s… headband?, Satan hadn’t bothered at all, Lucifer had a shirt such a dark pink it hardly counted and Levi… well, outside of Asmo his cheeks were probably the pinkest thing in the room.  
“Hey, we’re all doin’ the stupid pink thing.”   
Kore grinned at him “I could give you some lipstick?”.  
He flinched back from her, making her laugh even harder.  
“Come on, I’ve got a Sorcerer to see about a pink hair spell.”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of those dresses don’t actually belong to Asmo, they've been left behind by various “guests” of his and he hasn’t got around to returning or getting rid of them yet. They've all been laundered, naturally, but still. No one dares tell Kore. 


	6. Friday: Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring the return of Mammon's bitchy fan-club, one beach party, one giant sea monster and the revelation that Devildom alcohol is stronger than you'd think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what day I had real ideas for?   
> Some artistic liberty was taken with Lotan and his ability to remember Levi, mostly because I love a good monster.

For the first time all week, Kore was up early and actually a little excited. Not so much for the beach theme, but for their plans after the day. Since Mammon had seemed so excited about the prospect of a trip to the beach when Spirit Week themes were first announced, she’d somehow managed to convince him to let her tag along. And, even better, she’d convinced Levi to come along with them. It had taken a lot of pleading, and several mentions that he’d be able to see his pet again if he did, but she’d got there in the end. It was partly selfish, she really did want to go to the beach, but she knew she’d feel much safer with someone there who probably had a better chance of making sure the sea monster didn’t eat her. Especially after the multiple horrified stickers that had been sent to the chat on first mention of the beach trip. She started into the mirror, tugging at the sheer kimono she wore over her bathing suit. It was one of the more modest pieces she’d found, black naturally, with mesh cutouts in the chest and sides. Actually, she quite liked it.  
“Yo Kore!”  
She whirled, flushing when she saw Mammon in her now open doorway, dressed in dark trunks and an open yellow shirt.  
“One day Mammon, I’ll teach you how to knock. I could have been changing.”  
“Like I’d care about a naked human.” He grumbled, but the blush on his cheeks gave him away.   
She laughed, turning to grab a pair of shorts and hide her own blush as she pulled them up to cover her thighs. When she turned back she caught Mammon staring at the space where a little if her tattoo had been visible. He coughed and looked away almost as soon as she caught him.  
“You know you don’t have to come get me every morning, I can just about find my way to breakfast without getting lost. I do manage it when I’m cooking.”  
“Maybe I just like to.” He coughed, flushing brightly when he realised what he’d said. “I have to guard you is all.”  
“Mhm, I’m an excuse to get out of cooking duty today aren’t I?” She laughed, pushing him out of the door as she followed. C’mon, I’ll help.”

Later that day, as they walked through the halls of RAD, Kore kept by Mammon’s side more closely than she had in a long time. Almost as if she were trying to hide herself behind him. He frowned, feeling her flinch slightly as they heard a noise of disgust from behind them.  
“Eurgh, I think that’s put me off my food.”  
Kore froze, Mammon stopping beside her and turning to find the source of the voice.  
“Sitri…”   
Kore blinked, looking up at him, Mammon’s voice was so much colder than she expected and his hand was clenched into a fist at his side. She shifted slightly, letting him shield her a little more. As much as she was more comfortable around demons now, spending so much time with the boys, Monday had been a lightning reminder that not everyone was as kind as Mammon and his brothers. And not everyone was happy with the exchange programme, she shouldn’t have forgotten that.  
Sitri stepped forwards, reaching out and running a hand down Mammon’s arm with a nigh-predatory smirk. “Mammon,  _ darling _ , how about you leave that  _ thing _ and come with us?” She purred. “You should come to The Fall tonight, they’re throwing a Spirit Week party. Beach themed, of course. And you know how wild those get.”  
He pushed her hand away, more roughly than was really necessary and glared at her from behind his glasses. “I’m busy.”  
“Don’t be like that.” She started to pout, but registering the glare and the way he stood protectively in front of the human her eyes narrowed, pretty face twisting in anger. “You can’t be serious! You’d rather spend time with that disgusting human than me?! After that  _ bitch _ got me into trouble with Asmo over a stupid ugly dress!”  
Both of Mammon’s hands were balled into fists now and he looked about ready to throw a punch when a loud cough punctuated the tension.  
“I believe you have classes to get to, does there seem to be a problem?”  
All eyes turned to Lucifer as he strode down the corridor, Kore had never been so relieved to see him in her life. Even Mammon relaxed, shaking his head and throwing a casual arm around her shoulders.   
“No problem, we were just heading to class.”  
Sitri couldn’t help but throw out one last barb as they walked away. “Fine, be with that thing! Don’t come running back to me when you realise how ugly and useless she is though!”  
Kore didn’t look back, even when she heard the yelp and the low murmur of a very angry Lucifer. She hung her head, shrinking back inside herself in a way Mammon hadn’t seen before. He tightened his grip on her shoulder, just a little.  
“Y’know she’s wrong right?”  
Kore shook her head. “You don’t have to lie to cheer me up Mammon. It’s sweet you’re trying. But… she’s not really wrong is she?”  
“I ain’t lying!” He huffed, stopping and turning her to make her face him. “I think you’re pretty great… for a human.”  
She studied his face carefully, searching his eyes for the telltale signs he was lying to her but coming up blank. Eventually she offered him a small style.  
“‘Sides, we’ve got a beach party of our own. It’ll be way better than anything she’s going to.”  
“Thanks. You’re pretty great too… for a demon.”  
“Of course I’m great. I’m THE Great Mammon.” He grinned, cheeks flushed, and slung his arm back around her shoulders, directing her to class.

After classes they made their way to the beach, Mammon carrying a bag that he’d mysteriously acquired at some point during the day. Kore had text Levi before they left, and he promised to meet them there.  
“Is anyone else coming?”  
Mammon shrugged. “I asked Beel but he said he had practice, he might come later. Asmo’s going to The Fall.”  
“And you didn’t ask Satan or Lucifer I guess?”  
“Nah. Satan would just come to piss Luci off and then complain the whole time…”  
“... and Lucifer would stop us.” Kore laughed. “Ah well, the best people will be there.”  
“Well, of course the best person is there, I’m there!... but Levi?”  
“Yes Levi, don’t be jealous.” She elbowed him, laughing brightly as they reached the beach. “Oh my… it’s beautiful.”  
“It’s just a beach?”  
She turned, her grin brighter than the sun. “I haven’t been to a beach in… a really long time. This looks tropical, even without the sunshine, beaches at home are mostly pebbles and clouds. It’s so gorgeous.”  
“Uh, guys, why are you stood here? You normies are so weird.”  
They turned to see Levi standing there frowning at them.  
“You came!” Kore was still grinning, the weight of the day seeming to melt off her.   
“I said I would. There weren’t any raids or anything in my game so…”  
Laughing happily Kore headed down to the beach, leaving the two boys to follow behind her until she found a spot under a tree to sit. Mammon flopped down next to her, leaning back in the sand and closing his eyes.  
“This is great, peace and quiet.”  
Levi sat cross-legged, catching something on Mononoke Land as Kore stared out towards the sea.  
“Is the water warm?”  
Mammon shrugged. “Not really, maybe 30 degrees?”  
“Centigrade?!”   
He nodded. “Yeah, cold.”  
“That’s… that’s actually quite warm for humans.” She shook her head. “We should swim.”  
“Nah, m’happy here.”  
“Levi?”  
Levi grumbled but nodded. “I’m not coming for you, I just want to see Lotan”  
Quickly shimmying out of the shorts and kimono she’d covered up with all day Kore turned and sprinted towards the water, leaving Levi struggling out of his t shirt and running to catch up with her, panting all the way. 

Once at the water Kore wasted no time diving in, she hadn’t swum in years and she was pretty sure she sucked at it, but it was so nice and warm and so freeing she didn’t really care. She could hear the splash behind her and Levi entered the water, swimming beneath the waves for much longer than she could have dreamed of managing. There was a very good reason he was Grand Admiral of Hell’s Navy, he might not be able to run to save his life but he was a natural in the water. Probably explained the whole, sleeping in a bathtub thing. She found herself treading water watching him clearly enjoying his time in the open ocean.  
  
There was a splash and a horned head popped up in front of her, she hadn’t even realised he’d shifted to his demon form. “For someone who wanted to swim you’re doing a terrible job of it.”  
“I was just watching. You’re a really good swimmer.”  
“Uh… yeah? You normies are so weird.”  
She flicked water at his face for that. “Leviachan, how many times do I have to tell you I’m not a normie? Just ‘cause I don’t know stuff from Devildom.”  
“Trying to get me on your side by pretending to be an otaku is just sad.”  
She huffed, sending another wave of water at him in response. Blushing, but finally smiling, he flicked water back at her with his tail.   
“Oh, you’re on.” She laughed, starting to paddle backwards, splashing him the whole way.  
There was an almost predatory look in Levi’s eyes as he followed her, swiftly sinking below the surface. She shrieked as his tail wrapped around her waist, pulling her under just for a second before letting her resurface, laughing and spluttering.   
“That’s cheating!” She grinned. “You’re more confident in the water you know, it’s nice.”  
He blushed bright red, sinking a little and shaking his head. “You’re just weird.”  
She paused, eyes widening as she stared out at the sea behind them. “Um, Levi? I think I found Lotan.”

Levi turned, wrapping his tail around her waist again and pulling her slightly behind him as seven dragonesque heads raised from the ocean, regarding them hungrily. Kore stayed close to him, watching with wide eyes as she kicked softly under the water to help keep herself afloat.  
“Woah.”  
Levi turned his head slightly, to see her eyes sparkling with delight and a smile on her face.   
“So weird.” He muttered, though his lips curved up into a smile. “Lotan! Did you miss me?”  
He released Kore’s waist and swam forwards, leaving her to watch as the sea serpent dropped his head and let Leviathan pat his nose affectionately. After a few moments he turned back to her and beckoned for her to come forwards. Swimming slowly she approached the pair, staying just behind Levi just in case as he watched her.  
“Can I pet him?”  
Levi frowned. “Yes? If you were just going to look you could do it from back there.”  
Slowly she reached out a hand, letting it hang in the air for Lotan to smell like she would a dog. She wasn’t actually sure if the monster could smell anything, but when you’re faced with a giant beast that could probably swallow you whole you took things slowly. It was Lotan that closed the gap, bumping one of his seven noses against her palm, letting her gently stroke his face.  
“Wow, you’re amazing. It’s very nice to meet you Lotan.”  
She ignored the pointed stare Levi was giving her, muttering something about her being crazy under his breath as she talked to his pet. She smiled, finally pulling her hand away and swimming backwards a little.  
“I’ll leave you two to catch up, I’m getting tired.”   
Levi frowned. “You’re a terrible swimmer.”  
“I know.” She smiled, offering him a wave before making her way back to the beach.

Mammon frowned at her from his new position propped up against the tree when she came to set herself down on the sand beside him, making her grin and stick her tongue out at him.  
“Don’t be jealous.”  
“M’not jealous.” He grumbled, reaching into the bag and pulling out a bottle of something.  
“Oooh, share?” She reached for the bottle, but he moved his arm away, resulting in her nearly falling on top of him. She caught herself just in time, though not soon enough to stop a blush heating her cheeks.  
“Are you even old enough to drink?”  
“I’ve been drinking for years! I’m not a child!”  
He narrowed his eyes but handed her the bottle, watching as she took a sip, followed by a second longer drink.   
“Hey! Don’t drink it all! That’s strong, little humans like you can’t handle alcohol.”  
Kore huffed, but she handed the bottle back. “I’ll have you know I’m a great drinker.”  
“Mhm.” Mammon tipped the bottle back, swallowing a few times before letting her take it from him again.   
She hummed contentedly, shifting over a little to lean against him.  
“Hey, hey, you’re all wet, gerrof!”  
“Water will do that to a person.” She laughed, pointedly not shifting.  
He made no real moves to push her away, though he did grumble at her a little. Kore took it all with a smile, passing the bottle back and forth between them in a comfortable quiet while she watched the water and the two figures swimming around in it. 

“You’re handsome when you smile like that.”  
Mammon spluttered on his mouthful of drink, turning his face away. “Of course I’m handsome. You’re lucky I aint charging you for this view.”  
“Hmm, such grump.” She reached for the bottle again but it held it out of the way.  
“You normies are weird.”  
“Leviachan!” She grinned, reaching out and tugging on his hand.  
The unexpected movement pulled him off balance and Leviathan found himself suddenly sprawled across the pair of them, face flushed bright red as he righted himself.  
“Aww, you’re cute when you blush.” She wrapped her arms around each of their shoulders. “You guys are my favourites, you’re the best!”  
“Mammon, how much alcohol did you give her?” Levi peered at her flushed cheeks and slightly unfocused eyes.  
“Like, three drinks? She said she was good at drinking!”  
“I am good at drinking! M’not drunk!”  
“Do you have any idea how much stronger alcohol is in the Devildom compared to the human world Mammon? No, wait, of course you don’t because you’re an idiot.” Levi grumbled, ignoring Kore’s protests about her sobriety. “You can explain to Lucifer.”  
“What?! No way!”  
“You got her drunk.”  
“Stop bickering.” Kore frowned, tightening her grip on their shoulders. “We’re going to sneak in and he won’t notice, kay?”


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the week before.

The next morning when Mammon made his way down for breakfast he found Kore already awake and cooking. He had remembered she was supposed to be on cooking duty and, figuring she wouldn’t be up to it, thought he might be able to cover for her like she’d done so many times for him. Not that he had planned to tell her that, instead he’d had a whole story planned out that he was just hungry and made too much. Plans dashed he stood in the doorway, staring at her.  
“Didn’t think you’d be up.”  
She turned, pausing in the midst of serving up a huge stack of pancakes to grin at him. “It’s my turn to cook isn’t it?”  
“Uh, well, yeah, but… you’re not hungover?”  
She shrugged, turning back to her cooking. “I don’t really get them, only if I drink red wine. Besides, I wasn’t  _ that _ drunk, just a bit tipsy.”  
“Lucifer caught us sneaking in, you told him he worries too much and hugged him.”  
Mammon could see the tips of her ears turn pink.  
“And I stand my decision. I’ll also stand by my decision to hide behind you later.” She laughed, removing the last of the food from the cooker and grabbing a couple of plates. “C’mon, help me take this through?”  
“Yer not hiding behind me!” Mammon scowled at her.  
He still took some plates though, carrying them through to the dining area for her.

Once everyone was seated at the table and had started eating Lucifer turned a severe gaze on Mammon and Kore.  
“I believe we need to talk.” They both flinched from the steel in his voice. “Mammon, are you entirely stupid? I should-”  
“Hey!” Kore frowned, cutting him off. “It was my idea, you can shout at me.”  
“I don’t believe that for one second.”   
Kore huffed, bracing herself for impending doom. “Well, I stand by what I said. Besides, I got back just fine.”  
“And if you didn’t? Asmodeus told me all about what happened on Monday, and then I saw for myself on Friday. When you returned home late do you have any idea how worr… concerned I was?” Lucifer’s voice may have been cold but his eyes were soft.  
The human smiled softly. “You worry too much, Mammon and Levi looked after me just fine.”  
“Yeah, see? With the Great Mammon guarding her she didn’t have anything to worry about!”  
“I rather think it was the rest of us that should have been worried.” Satan chuckled, turning his gaze on Kore. “You’re a rather… clingy drunk.”  
She blushed a little, staring intently at her plate. At least Satan’s interjection had managed to diffuse the tension slightly. “I fully stand by all hugs given last night. You probably needed them.”  
“You were insisting on a sleepover, Levi and Mammon barely escaped. In fact, I’m surprised Mammon left your side at all.”  
“I was just making sure she was okay! Uh... f-for the exchange programme.”   
Kore laughed at Mammon’s spluttering. “You’re sweet.”  
“Ugh, you two are insufferable, please just get on with it.”  
“Aw, Asmo, if you’re jealous you missed out you can always come along next time.” She flashed him a charming smile, ignoring the tension in the air and the two, very startled responses from the two eldest brothers.  
“No he can’t!”  
“What do you  _ mean _ next time?! There will be no next time Kore.” She flinched slightly. “We will be discussing your punishment after breakfast.”


	8. Photographs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter!  
> Asmo managed to capture some photos of Kore's drunken escapades.

...some time later…

**Asmodeus: I was going to save these for blackmail purposes but you look too cute not to share  
** **Asmodeus: not that I won’t use them for blackmail in future  
** **Asmodeus sent 6 pictures**

Kore smiled as she flicked through the pictures, a chronicle of hugs from the night before. Lucifer - she could practically picture the lecture that must have been tumbling from his lips before she’d wrapped him in a hug, his brows were drawn down slightly, eyes wide as she muttered into his chest about how he worried too much, but she could see the softness hiding behind his stern expression, the warmth in his eyes as his hand rested on top of her head. Glad she was home safe at least.

Next was Levi, she had her arms draped around his shoulders, one hand petting his head. Whatever she was saying to him with such a broad grin on her face had him blushing, but he’d wrapped a hand gently around one of hers and she could see the small smile at the corners of his lips.

Beel was the most nonplussed by her hugs, her arms wrapped around his waist while he stuffed a sandwich into his mouth with one hand, the other patting her head affectionately.

The picture with Asmo was the opposite of blackmail material, this one she knew he’d sent just because he found it cute. He wasn’t exactly wrong either, despite the flushed cheeks and unfocused eyes she did look kinda cute, one hand shaped into a half-heart to match Asmo’s as she pressed her face up against his. She was grinning, clearly thrilled, while Asmo had an expression that somehow managed to be happy and alluring all at once.

Satan looked like he’d been trying to escape her unnoticed in his picture, her face nuzzled into his back as she hugged him from behind. From his expression she guessed he hadn’t know whether to laugh or try to kill her for ‘attacking’ him like that.

The final picture though, that was the one that made her smile most. Asmo had clearly been trying to get blackmail material with this one, sneaking into her room later in the night when she’d fallen asleep. Mammon was still there, and clearly hadn’t noticed Asmo sneaking in with his D.D.D, and she realised with an ache in her chest it might actually work as blackmail material, just not against the person he’d clearly aimed to blackmail with a sleeping picture. She was curled up against Mammon’s chest, his shirt held tightly in her fist as she buried her head against his chest, eyes closed and smiling slightly. It was more cute than embarrassing, but it was Mammon who really made her smile, her chest aching slightly with a feeling she didn’t dare try to investigate further. He had an arm wrapped around her shoulders, fingers tangled in her hair as he looked down at her with such softness and warmth in his expression it almost made her cry. 

She saved all six pictures, barely resisting the urge to set the last one as her home screen.

**Kore: Thank you Asmo x**

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found at @haloshornsglitter and @haloshornsinkstains on tumblr (the latter is my writing blog) if you want to say hi or fling ideas at me.


End file.
